


locked away (inside your mind)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [3]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blurryface Era, Friendly Blurryface, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Blurryface likes Joshua's thighs. And Joshua lets Blurryface dominate him.





	locked away (inside your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 2 AM but I'm bored and got this idea, so I'm gonna write it out and hopefully it's not shitty. Enjoy, I guess.  
> (It's now a reasonable time in the afternoon the next day and I'm determined to finish this) I've also decided that Tyler will indeed have his hair back for this fic.

He was itching to be let out, eyes stinging in the darkness of Tyler's thoughts.

And Tyler wasn't letting him free, fighting, refusing. He couldn't have anyone hurt. He couldn't have Joshua hurt. 

Josh had different plans, of course, and  _really_ wanted Tyler to dominate him. He knew Tyler wasn't the dominate type, however, so who else was there? The thought of Blurryface pinning him, kissing him, even going as far as dominating him had goosebumps risen on Joshua's tanned skin, a small shudder beginning below at the bottom of his spine. 

The first time he'd hinted at it, Tyler had shook his head and changed the subject. Josh didn't want that to happen this time, he wanted to talk about it. If Tyler said no, that was okay. Even if Joshua's deepest thoughts shouted at him it wasn't, the older would do whatever it took to make sure Tyler was comfortable both in and out of their sex life.

"Tyler, I-" Josh sighed in frustration. "-never mind, it's stupid." But Tyler was intrigued, Joshua had caught his attention and there was no going back. Tyler left a reassuring hand on Joshua's knee, the small gesture had Josh's mind racing with thoughts of what it would be like if Blurryface did something like that to him. He really wanted this, has wanted this. But this was Blurryface they were talking about.

"No, Josh. Don't do that. What's up?" Blurryface was scratching at his inner thoughts, annoying his every being in the back of Tyler's mind but he wouldn't let it take over. 

"I- Tyler, i-it's dumb. Just forget I brought it u-" Tyler cut him off, patting his knee and Josh nearly began squirming, the thoughts were taking over and he just wanted to be touched, to be fucked. By anyone. But it's Tyler they were talking about at this moment, and Tyler was uncomfortable with being dominate so Tyler wouldn't do it. Say it, Josh. Just say it, it's eating Josh alive. "I- really want to- want you to-" Tyler noticed he was struggling, raising another eyebrow. He'd never seen Josh so nervous.

"Josh, whatever it is, we'll talk about it. C'mon." That's all it took for Joshua to spill, he blurted out a sentence that was along the lines of 'I want you to let Blurryface fuck me' and Tyler could probably say that Blurryface was even shocked, he could feel the devilish smirk radiating off of Blurry's existence in his thoughts, the depths of his mind and Tyler's heart raced. Josh just looked down and sighed, face red and embarrassed and fuck did he wish he hadn't brought it up. Josh was frowning, eyes glazing over and it was stupid that he was crying over this.

"Don't cry, sugar." The nickname bounced off the walls, hung heavy in the air, and Tyler's voice was deep - he'd let go. There was a soft growl and Tyler -  _Blurryface_ \- practically crawled over, humming a tune Joshua couldn't recognize. His heart pounded in his ears, and as he was suddenly pulled over a lap it only got worse. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you, babe." Blurry's touches burned at Joshua's skin as they gripped at his hips, his torso and practically ripped off the man's shirt.

Hungry lips, they trailed and bit harshly at Joshua's neck, sending a shiver down his spine as the harsh kisses and bites made it to his collarbone. Joshua yelped as he bit down hard, the metallic taste of blood filling Blurry's mouth. His tongue was cold, unforgiving against Josh's skin as it cleaned the wound and continued down, Josh was hard and his pants were tight but so were Blurryface's, there was no hiding it.

"You want me to fuck you, hm? Use you like a whore? Is that what you want, sugar?" Josh felt submissive,  _was_ submissive and he whimpered slightly, pain radiating from his collarbone where the bite was as he nodded. Blurryface smirked as Josh had a pathetic attempt to get friction, trying so desperately to hide the rolling of his hips but a huff gave him away and Blurry growled before gripping his hips.

"Blurry, I-" He let out another yelp and huff as Blurryface bit down, on his neck this time, and hummed the same tune as before. He recognized it now as one of their songs, one of  _Tyler's_ songs, but couldn't figure out which one. That didn't matter at all, though, as Blurry rolled Josh's hips down onto his finally and an unexpecting moan led Blurry to a growl. Blurry did want to fuck Josh, right where they were on the couch, but also wanted to tease him and that had him torn. Fuck Joshua's slutty hole or keep him waiting?

"What do you want, babe? You wanted me to fuck you so bad, hm? So what do you want me to do to you?" Blurryface's voice was mocking, Josh whimpered and allowed himself to harshly grip onto Tyler's - Blurry's - shoulders for support. He could now feel how hard the man under him was, it made Joshua feel even more submissive knowing Blurry was going to be pounding into him later.

"I-" Josh cut himself off, he felt embarrassed. He wanted a lot of things, Blurry hummed again and just kissed and nibbled at his already abused neck. He was waiting, waiting for Joshua's answer and when he didn't get one he growled. Josh gasped as strong fingers gripped his hips again. "I-I want you to touch me, want you to kiss me,  _everywhere,_ a-and-" Blurry smirked.

"Go on." 

"-I want you to fuck me, I want you to feel me,  _please just do something."_ He was so achingly hard, was already ready to beg for it. Blurry was still unforgiving as his cold tongue worked Joshua's skin again. He didn't growl this time, it was good enough for him.

"So, you want me to fuck you, sugar?" Josh whined and squirmed, Blurryface smirked against Joshua's skin in a teasing way. "Okay, Okay. Next time you decide not to use your words, I'll be sure to punish you. Do you understand?" Joshua gasped, it didn't seem like an empty threat and that kind of scared him.

"Yessir." Josh's words were slurred, Blurry smirked as he heard Tyler (deep down in those thoughts, far into his own mind) gasp, Josh was complete putty in Blurry's hands and Tyler had never known Joshua could ever be submissive. It knocked the wind out of Josh as Blurry took it upon himself to pin him down onto the couch, Blurryface wasn't listening to the scolds of 'Seriously? On the couch! Oh my god!' from Tyler in the back of his thoughts as he kissed down Josh's abused skin again.

He was in unmarked territory, his belly button, Blurry nipped at it and pulled up so Tyler could see the view. Josh wrecked already, panting and whimpering and even squirming. His neck and chest were red and blue and purple, dark red bite marks all over. Joshua had a dazed look on his face, huffing. His pants were so unbelievably tight, he needed relief.

"Look at you, all wrecked. I guess you  _really_ wanted this, huh?" Josh whimpered.

"Y-Yes, sir." Blurryface mumbled a praise for using his words, and ran his hands up Joshua's chest, over the abused skin. Josh squirmed a bit as his fingers traced one of the bite marks, it still stung. Josh watched as Blurry quickly threw off his shirt, bending down again to address Joshua's jeans. He made eye contact as he unbuckled and unzipped them, tugging the fabric down Joshua's legs so he was only in his boxers. 

Blurryface took the time to mouth at Joshua's bulge, leaving a few wet spots in the male's boxers as he teasingly dragged his tongue along the fabric. Joshua huffed, pressing his hips up and then regretting it when Blurry growled and pressed his hips back down. There was a small whitish-colored spot where precum had soaked through, Blurry made sure to pay extra attention to where Joshua's tip was with his tongue. The bottom male shivered and whimpered, it was driving him wild and Blurry seemed to never give up teasing.

Joshua's breath quickened as Blurryface wrapped his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly with a teasing smirk. He was humming that damn tune again, and when the fabric was all the way off Joshua felt like covering himself. Blurry wasn't even completely naked. Josh took a moment to notice that Blurry was looking at his thighs, and he gasped when there was suddenly a strong grip on them. Kneading, pulling, small marks forming with how hard that grip was.

Josh's thighs were quite sensitive, not as much as Tyler's but sensitive enough, and the touch had more precum pooling on Josh's stomach. Blurry smirked (again, that damn smirk was driving Joshua up the wall) and began to mouth at Josh's thighs, biting and nipping just as he did Josh's chest and neck. Joshua was getting impatient, his cock was aching and fuck he just wanted Blurry to touch him already.

"Please, sir." He wrapped his fingers in the brown locks that took place on the other male's head, tugging and pulling. Blurry kept kissing and nipping at Joshua's thighs, main goal to tease more. It was endless, Joshua wasn't getting any friction and it hurt, he needed something. And Blurryface knew he needed something, so he kept going. The kisses were getting closer and closer to a more pleasurable place, Joshua's breathing quickened as Blurry nipped at his upper thigh.

Blurryface made eye contact with Joshua as his kisses reached right near his cock, Joshua whimpered and then full on whined when Blurry pulled away, admiring the bundle of purple-red bruises littering not only his chest and neck but now his thighs. Josh gasped and nearly wailed when Blurry took a grip on his cock, tipping his head back at the sudden bundle of pleasure rolled through his body, making him curl his toes for a minute. 

Blurry smirked at the reaction, tapping his pointer finger on the tip a few times and watching as precum leaked beneath it. There was a small whimper noise from Joshua, and suddenly Blurry pulled away again. Joshua inhaled sharply, closing his eyes - defeated - and whining. Tyler, deep inside his own head, was still a bit shocked at how submissive Joshua looked. For as long as Tyler had known him, he'd always been dominate. In a way he was amused.

"Tyler seems to really like the view, sugar." Josh whimpered in response, rocking his hips for attention. Blurryface took his own sweet time undoing his pants and taking down his boxers, Joshua getting more and more visibly impatient by the second. "You wanna suck my cock, sugar? I think Tyler would  _really_ enjoy that." Josh nodded eagerly, Blurry growled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Joshua fixed his mistake, the taller let it slide.

"On your knees, now." Josh quickly keeled in front of him, Blurryface gripped his hair and yanked it so Josh's lips were right in front of the head of his cock. "Now open that pretty little mouth of yours." Joshua obeyed, gripping at his hips and gagging as Blurry's cock hit the back of his throat. Josh flattened his tongue and worked it around the underside, bobbing his head a few times. Blurry groaned.

"You want me to fuck your mouth?" Josh made a sound of acknowledgement, wanting to please Blurry. The taller chuckled. "Of course you do." Josh let his jaw fall slack as Blurry snapped his hips, thrusting into the warmth of Joshua's mouth. Josh gagged a few times, trying to repress the reflex. He gripped Blurry's hips harder, tears gathering as Blurry relentlessly fucked his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose.

Joshua pressed his tongue up, Blurry groaned. "Jesus,  _fuck."_ It was more of a growl than anything, Blurry looked down and smirked as a tear fell. Abruptly, he yanked Joshua's head off his cock, he didn't want to cum yet. Josh gasped for air, his head hurt some from how hard Blurry yanked on his hair. Blurry ran his fingertips up Josh's scalp, petting him slightly as he caught his breath.

"Good boy." Blurry hummed. "Back on the couch." Joshua obeyed again, taking his place on the couch again and whimpering while waiting for something from Blurryface. His cock ached bad, more precum leaked against his stomach. Blurry keeled on the couch, laying Joshua down and pulling the boy to him using his bruised thighs. Josh gasped when a finger swiped at the precum on his stomach, using it as lube for Blurry's cock. The taller didn't even ask to see if Josh was ready, he pushed in and Josh arched his back.

Tyler was basically howling, screaming at Blurry for not using proper lube and not prepping the male. Blurryface ignored him and just squeezed at Joshua's thighs, he was relentless and only allowed a few moments for Josh to get used to the feeling. It hurt, there was a stretch and as Blurry began to thrust Joshua gasped, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

The pace started off fast and only got faster, Josh was whimpering and whining and he was going to cry because  _Jesus Christ_ it hurt so bad and some of him asked how Tyler could do this, but soon the burn wore off and he began wondering why he hadn't bottomed in such a long time. Within a few moments, Blurry was pounding into Josh.

Joshua was gasping, whimpering and moaning underneath Blurryface as the relentless and merciless pace continued, there was a loud sound of skin slapping skin and Blurry watched as Josh arched his back, Josh's hands finding his shoulders and clawing at the skin. Blurry groaned, pain shooting through that area and he knew Tyler wouldn't be happy with him later. 

"You're so tight, fuck." Josh whimpered and allowed his head to tip back, cock aching even more and leaking precum again. Blurryface wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a few good tugs. It hurt because there was no lube, Blurry's hand was dry as he stroked Josh but Joshua swore to himself he could take it. This is what he'd wanted, wanted to be fucked, used. "You're so wrecked. Even early on. You like this, sugar? Like being pounded into?" Josh choked out another moan, there were tears forming.

"Y-Yessir!  _Harder, please!"_ Blurry smirked.

"Harder?" Joshua gasped as Blurry obeyed, letting out a cry as Blurryface hit his prostate dead on, it felt too good and fuck Joshua was close, moaning as Blurry lifted one of his thighs for a better position. He wanted Blurry deeper, deeper,  _deeper,_ he was so close and ready to tip over the edge. "Who knew you could be such a whore? Wanting me to fuck your slutty hole, nearly crying when you thought it wasn't going to happen." Josh cried out, tears were falling now and he understood why Tyler loved the feeling so much, he was so full.

"M'gonna cum! Please, sir!" Blurry gave him a few more tugs and Josh came with a cry, Blurryface thrust a few more times and came inside Josh, allowing the male's name to slip from his mouth. Joshua's muscles were tensing violently, his body shook and he was crying. Blurry stroked him a few more times to get Joshua through it, pulling out. 

"C'mon, sugar." Blurry helped Joshua up, and carried him to the bathroom where he ran the shower. Josh whimpered as the warm water touched his skin, gentle hands running down his sides and thighs. Joshua's body pressed against Blurry's, the taller kissed reassuringly at his neck. It was strange, because Blurry wasn't the type to pay any attention to aftercare, yet here he was.

After Joshua was clean, Blurry helped him out and dried Josh off, paying extra attention to the bite marks. "Tyler's exhausted, it's my job to make sure you're okay. Are you with me, sugar?" Joshua met Blurry's eyes and nodded, the taller's next move was helping him dress. Joshua protested, he could do it himself but Blurry wouldn't let him. 

Josh laid down, tired, the bruises and bites taken care of and his body clean. Blurry just ran his fingers through Joshua's hair, watching as he fell asleep. Tyler was content in the back of his own thoughts and Blurryface allowed him to take over, watching from deep down as Joshua wrapped an arm around the boy in his sleep.

"Thank you for not breaking him." Tyler spoke, aimed at nobody but everyone at the same time.

"-No problem."

 

 

 

 


End file.
